Between Two Worlds
by UnbalancedTruth
Summary: A parody on Bleach. Written from a first-person perspective. Containing Humor and maybe a pinch of romance. Depending on how good it gets. Izumi shuffled between two worlds; Soul Society and Las Noches. Let the hilarity ensue. Please rate and review. I'd really like for this story to kick off. Don't be shy. *Glances both ways* I've got special brownies...
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

My name is Izumi.

I don't know you people yet, don't ask for my last name...creepers.

I am sixteen years of age and still growing.

My appearance is as follows: *Unable to access image. Please refer to the starting image*

I had to take a picture, so why not edit.

Do not ask me about my username.

It is a whole other matter.

*Glances down towards info paper*

I suppose that is all.

As you may have guessed by now, this is just an intro.

My wrists hurt, I have no writing prowess as of yet.

I have been knitting.

I am quite skilled, if I may add.

Ah, getting off track...it is a sweater.

I believe I should now introduce you to this story that I will be writing.

You see, I am quite strange.

In a number of ways and my strangeness has something to do with the story.

My imagination.

It was the cause of it all.

I do not no why, nor when it all started but I do know I regretted it.

You see, I had just finished reading the last available chapter of Bleach.

On the order of my friend, I shan't be giving out spoilers.

Anyways, having lost my hobby, I found myself wishing.

To be a part...

Of the world that is Bleach.

And somehow, one day, my wish came true.

That is when I discovered my power.

It is not anything grand.

Well, it could be if put to use but I am not that great of a person.

I believe myself to be humble.

Before I get too engrossed in the essence of my being, I should explain.

My power, that is.

It is the power of imagination.

To bring anything to life.

I first discovered this when I was young but it got misplaced from my memories.

Have you ever watched that show Pokemon ?

Few haven't, to be honest.

I was young and naive.

I wished for a 'real life Pikachu'.

Can you imagine what that must have been like ?

I feel bad for myself back then.

I was hoping for one of those cute little fur-balls that come out of Pokeballs but what I received was none too pleasing.

It was a rat.

A yellow one, but a rat nonetheless.

It was hissing and I could have sworn it was looking straight at me.

It was judging me, I just knew it.

At first I questioned myself to what I did to the rat, or Pikachu as I had hoped.

Why did it not like me ?

But then the rat started moving and I couldn't react sooner.

I don't like rats.

I killed it as soon as I lay eyes upon it...in a one meter radius.

It was my first time seeing blood.

I was not happy.

Was that the reason I forgot ?

Moving on...back to the present state of affairs.

Well, not exactly but you get my point.

Either way, with nothing to do, I made a mistake of taking advantage of my power.

And wished myself into the world of Bleach.

This is my story.

The story of how I unintentionally became a part of something too great for me to comprehend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, my name is Izumi.

I have failed to inform you that this 'story' will be taken from my perspective.

A journal of sorts.

Now, as I've already explained, I am a fan of Bleach who lives a normal high-school life but due to unexpected circumstances caused by my boredom, I have been transferred to the world of Bleach.

I suppose I should start from the beginning.

Please, tell me if there is something I have missed.

**Intro 1.**

**Unexpected**

One thing I learned from my middle school days; Imagination will get you no where.

Was what I thought but here I am, standing in the middle of an unknown room.

I hear footsteps.

Wait, so somebody lives here ?

No...I know this house.

I know I know it.

The doors are opening.

Dun, dun, dun ?

**Intro 2.**

**Seriously ?  
**

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Staring at me as I write this.

I'm to excited to look up.

He isn't saying anything.

It's awkward.

"You can sit down."

Wasn't he the one who was supposed to say that ?

"Don't let me bother."

Stop, Izumi, get your act together, you obviously sound like a stalker.

Well, no wonder, he hasn't seen my face yet.

Should I look up ?

Ugh...

**Intro 3.**

**Panic  
**

My journal was taken from me.

I will write what happened 10 minutes ago.

*Flashback*

"What the hell...is this"

"There's obviously a person in your room."

"I can see that."

"You won't offer me a seat ?"

"You already helped yourself. And what the hell are you doing with that phone !"

"Don't yell. You'll wake the neighbors. It's a journal."

"Give it here."

"No."

" .Here."

*SMACK*

*End of flashback*

I think I did a wrong thing. I panicked and accidentally hit him. I should wait until he wakes up...

**Intro 4.**

**Wakey,wakey  
**

You might wonder why I feel so at ease talking to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Well, he is probably my favorite ? No...not favorite...Well, I like him a lot.

Ah, he's waking up !

I hear music ringing in the back of my head.

Why am I associated with a shark ?

You know, that music from the movies when ever the person is about to get eaten.

Yeah, that.

Ichigo isn't a shark.

I'm referring to him by name.

He's coming over here.

He looks mad.

I think I know what he's going to do but I don't know if I shou-

**Intro 5.**

**Introductions  
**

My journal was taken from me and read by Ichigo.

So, now I am a stalker and keeping my distance.

He hasn't thrown me out but simply sent me to the corner.

I wonder why that is.

My braid's become undone.

Just one moment.

...

All right.

He's staring at me again.

I wonder if he can guess what I'm writing.

Should I say something ?

"I'm not gonna do anything."

"I know."

"Yeah, I bet you do. Stalker."

"Why would I stalk you ?"

"Then why do you keep writing in that thing."

"Because it's my journal."

"Why do you know my name."

"Because you're famous."

Should I have worded that differently ?

"Are you from my school or something ?"

Why did he say that ? If I was a stalker I would obviously say 'yes'.

Wait...why am I...

"No."

"Then how."

"I know everything about everything."

Great, Izumi, now you're a psycho.

Keep it up ! Just that pace !

**Intro 6.**

**Wording  
**

Something just came to mind.

I could be Ichigo's sensei.

I already know everything so why not ?

My hand hurts.

I'll continue later.

He looks like he wants to talk anyway.

* * *

Please rate and review ! I realize the story is still bad but that is just because of my inexperience with writing in first person perspective. Please tell me if there's anything you would like me to add or to mention. Izumi's journal is indeed a cell phone journal. So, it's online. Izumi can hit back to you ! Any questions you have for Izumi or Ichigo, please leave them in the comments !  
Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
